The present invention relates in general to recessed fixture frames or other devices installed in the walls and/or ceilings of buildings having support structures and methods of installing recessed fixture frames. More particularly, it relates to simple and reliable recessed fixture frames and methods of installing same in areas having limited, if any, access from above or behind the recessed fixture frames. Even more particularly, it relates to recessed light fixture frames that meet Underwriters Laboratory (UL) standards and building codes.
Various recessed fixture frames and methods, for installing lighting fixtures in new construction, rough-in construction and the like have been developed and practiced by the lighting industry. Examples of prior systems and methods for installing lighting fixtures in existing construction in the field of the present invention include those described in the U.S. patents of the assignee of the present application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,617; 5,452,816; 5,374,812; 5,317,493; 5,222,800 and 4,646,212, the disclosure of each is herein incorporated by reference. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,460 discusses a spring clip for a recessed light fixture.
The prior art constructions and methods all have disadvantages in that the mechanical aspect must be installed as a single one-position unit forcing the installing electrician to work in the confined space above the ceiling line.
Other problems with some prior fixtures, include the inability: to be installed in constructions made from a variety of materials; to adjust the position of the enclosure to accommodate different ceiling thicknesses or inaccurate placement of the fixture; to allow horizontal or vertical adjustment when positioning the fixture; to provide a housing having an edge that is not dangerously sharp, thus preventing cutting the mechanic or electrician during installation; to provide fixture reflectors and sockets which are tightly secured together within the housing; to accurately and securely position a junction box relative to the trim positioned in the housing; to remove knock-outs from the junction box easily without the use of a separate tool; to prevent an electrical disconnect caused by pulling the cable out of the junction box; to readily release the reflector from connection to the socket; to accurately and securely position a junction box relative to the position of the fixture housing such that the temperature of the junction box was not adversely affected by the operation of the fixture; to be capable of withstanding electrical disconnect caused by up to fifty (50) pounds of pulling force on the wire extending from the junction box and keeping the junction box door open during the electric cable installation.